The Ongoing Journey Ship List
by Senrab Nomis
Summary: A list of the ships, and their stats, used by the races in the universe i have created.
1. Tau'ri Ships

**Tau'ri Weapon index**

NPD: The Tau'ri's initial attempt at reproducing drone weapons, lacking the shield penetration technology but with the warhead replaced with a more powerful naquadah/potassium mixture.

Fireflies: Advanced Precision Kill Weapon System missiles modified to utilise drone guidance and propulsion systems and a naquadah/potassium warhead.

Saber Missile: An enlarged version of the NPD equipped with a more potent warhead yield.

X-699: The Tau'ri's first working energy weapon.

APB: Asgard Plasma Beam, seven and a half times the strength of an ICT.

ICT: Ion Cannon Turret, equivalent of a Jaffa Heavy Staff Cannon

Grodin: The Tau'ri equivalent of the Ancient satellite weapon built using plasma beam technology, twenty five times the strength of an ICT

* * *

**Recon Drone**

Class: Fighter

Length: 4m, Width: 1.5m, Height: 1m

Weapons: Twin Plasma Blasters

8 Fireflies

Propulsion: Anti Gravity Drive

Power source: Mark I Naquadah Generator

**F-302**

Class: Fighter

Length: 10m, Wingspan: 16m

Weapons: Twin Railguns

Free Electron Laser turret

16 NPD's

4X 32 Fireflies/2 Saber missiles

Propulsion: Air breathing jets, modified aero spikes, jet booster, short range hyperdrive.

Power source: Mark I Naquadah Generator

**TAT-01**

Class: Tactical Assault Transport

Length: 17.5m, Wingspan: 12m, Height: 5.5m

Weapons: Twin X-699 turret

4 X 32 Fireflies/2 Saber missiles

Shields: Goa'uld

Propulsion: Sublight Engines, Goa'uld Hyperdrive

Power source: Mark II Naquadah Generator

Additional Systems:

Asgard Sensors

Transport Rings

Cloak

**TS-01**

Class: Transport Shuttle

Length: 50m, Wingspan: 25m, Height: 15m

Weapons: Twin X-699 turret

Shields: Goa'uld

Propulsion: Sublight Engines, Goa'uld Hyperdrive

Power source: Mark II Naquadah Generator

Additional Systems:

Asgard Sensors

Transport Rings

Cloak

**BC-304**

Class: Battlecruiser (Daedalus)

Length: 225m, Width: 95m, Height: 75m

Weapons: 4 APB's

32 Railguns

16 VLS missile tubes

Bomb Bay

Shields: Enhanced Asgard designed (twice the strength of the original versions)

Propulsion: Sublight engines, Asgard Hyperdrive

Travel time between Milky Way and Pegasus: 7 days

Power Source: 2 Neutrino Ion Generators, Naquadah Generator back ups

Secondary Craft: 16 F-302's

Additional Systems:

Asgard Sensors

Asgard Transporters

Transport Rings

Cloak

**BC-305**

Class: Battlecruiser (Achilles)

Length: 225m, Width: 95m, Height: 75m

Weapons: 4 APB's

6 Ion Guns

32 Railguns

16 VLS missile tubes

Bomb Bay

Shields: Enhanced Asgard designed (twice the strength of the original versions)

Propulsion: Sublight engines, Asgard Hyperdrive

Travel time between Milky Way and Pegasus: 7 days

Power Source: 2 Neutrino Ion Generators, Naquadah Generator back ups

Secondary Craft: 4 TAT's

Additional Systems:

Asgard Sensors

Asgard Computer Core

Asgard Transporters

Transport Rings

Cloak

**BC-306**

Class: Battle Carrier (Pegasus)

Length: 1100m, Width: 400, Height: 340m

Weapons: Grodin

10 APB's

15 ICT's

60 Railguns

7 Drone Launchers

Bomb Bay

Shields: Enhanced Asgard designed (five times the strength of the 304/305)

Propulsion: Sublight engines, Asgard Hyperdrive

Travel time between Milky Way and Pegasus: 3 days

Power Source: 4 Large Neutrino Ion Generators, Naquadah Generator back ups

Secondary Craft: 20 Recon Drones, 128 F-302's, 20 TC-01's, 4 Destroyers/3 Battlecruisers

Additional Systems:

Asgard Sensors

Asgard Computer Core

Asgard Transporters

Transport Rings

Cloak

**D-307**

Class: Destroyer (Night Fury)

Length: 150m, Width: 50m, Height: 40m

Weapons: 2 APB's

4 Ion Guns

12 Railguns

4 VLS missile tubes

Shields: Enhanced Asgard designed (half the strength of a Battlecruiser)

Propulsion: Sublight engines, Asgard Hyperdrive

Travel time between Milky Way and Pegasus: 14 days

Power Source: Neutrino Ion Generator, Naquadah Generator back ups

Secondary Craft: 2 TAT's

Additional Systems:

Asgard Sensors

Asgard Computer Core

Asgard Transporters

Transport Rings

Cloak

**Celestia**

Class: Space Station

Length: 18.2km, Width: 9.8km

Weapons: 11 Grodins

92 ICT's

96 APB's

1152 Drone Launchers

Shields: Asgard designed (Two hundred times the strength of a Pegasus Class)

Propulsion: None

Power Source: Multiple Large Neutrino Ion Generators

Secondary Craft: 1440 Recon Drones, 240 Battlecruisers, 24 Battle Carriers

Additional Systems:

Asgard Sensors

Asgard Computer Core

Asgard Beams


	2. Asgard Ships

**Asgard Weapon Index**

Ion Guns: Asgard designed ion weapons, equivalent in power to the Goa'uld Heavy Staff Cannons

Ion Cannons: Asgard designed ion weapons, five times more powerful than the smaller ion guns.

APB: Asgard Plasma Beam, one and a half times as powerful as ion cannon.

Heavy Plasma Beam: Enlarged version of the standard plasma beam, equivalent to the Tau'ri Grodin.

Ragnarok Plasma Beam Cannon: Massive version of the plasma beam cannon, theoretically capable of tunnelling to the core of a planet with a single sustained blast.

* * *

**Science Vessel**

Class: Destroyer

Length: 1000m, Width: 800m, Height: 400m

Weapons: 4 Ion Guns

Shields: Enhanced Asgard designed (half the strength of a Tau'ri Battle Carrier)

Propulsion: Sublight engines, Asgard Hyperdrive

Travel time between Milky Way and Pegasus: 1 day

Power Source: Large Neutrino Ion Generators

Additional Systems: Asgard Sensors

Asgard Computer Core

Asgard Transporters

Cloak

**Beliskner-class**

Class: Cruiser

Length: 1400m, Width: 640m, Height: 500m

Weapons: 8 Ion Guns

Shields: Enhanced Asgard designed (twice the strength of a Science Vessel)

Propulsion: Sublight engines, Asgard Hyperdrive

Travel time between Milky Way and Pegasus: 1 day

Power Source: Large Neutrino Ion Generators

Additional Systems: Asgard Sensors

Asgard Computer Core

Asgard Transporters

Transport Array

Cloak

**O'Neill Class**

Class: Battleship

Length: 1500m, Width: 700m, Height: 500m

Weapons: 4 Ion Cannons

6 APB's

Heavy Plasma Beam

Shields: Enhanced Asgard designed (three times the strength of a Science Vessel)

Propulsion: Sublight engines, Asgard Hyperdrive

Travel time between Milky Way and Pegasus: 1 day

Power Source: Large Neutrino Ion Generators

Additional Systems: Asgard Sensors

Asgard Computer Core

Asgard Transporters

Cloak

**Valhalla**

Class: Mothership

Length: 24km, Width: 15km, Height: 6km

Weapons: 64 Ion Cannons

4 Ragnarok Plasma Beam Cannons

Shields: Enhanced Asgard designed (twenty four times the strength of an O'Neill Class)

Propulsion: Sublight engines, Asgard Hyperdrive

Travel time between Milky Way and Pegasus: 1 hour

Power Source: Massive Neutrino Ion Generators

Additional Systems: Asgard Sensors

Asgard Computer Cores

Asgard Transporters

Transport Array


	3. Wraith Ships

**Wraith Weapon Index**

Energy Blasters: Light energy weapons designed to fit on fighters.

Energy Cannon: Larger Version of the Energy Blasters, equivalent to Tau'ri Ion Gun.

* * *

**Dart**

Class: Fighter

Length: 10m, Wingspan: 4m

Weapons: Energy Blasters

Propulsion: Anti Gravity Drive

Power source: Organic generator

**Hornet**

Class: Unmanned Fighter

Length: 10m, Wingspan: 4m

Weapons: Energy Blasters

Propulsion: Anti Gravity Drive

Power source: Organic generator

**Scout Ship**

Class: Scout

Length: 20m, Width: 8m

Weapons: Twin Energy Blasters

Shields: None (Energy Resistant Bio Polymer utilised instead)

Propulsion: Sublight engines, Organic Hyperdrive

Power Source: Organic Generator

Additional Systems: Wraith Sensors

**Cruiser**

Class: Cruiser

Length: 300m, Width: 100m, Height: 50m

Weapons: Energy Cannon

Shields: None (Energy Resistant Bio Polymer Armour utilised instead)

Propulsion: Sublight engines, Organic Hyperdrive

Power Source: Organic Generators, Turbo Boosters

Secondary Craft: 30 Darts

Additional Systems: Wraith Sensors

**Hive Ship **

Class: Mothership

Length: 10km, Width: 4km, Height: 500m

Weapons: 16 Energy Cannons

Shields: None (Energy Resistant Bio Polymer Armour utilised instead)

Propulsion: Sublight engines, Organic Hyperdrive

Travel time between Milky Way and Pegasus: 3 days

Power Source: Multiple Large Organic Generators, Naquadah Turbo Boosters

Secondary Craft: 3 Cruisers, 2000 Darts, Multiple Scout Ships

Additional Systems: Wraith Sensors

**Wraith Carrier**

Class: Carrier

Length: 10km, Width: 3km, Height: 500m

Weapons: 16 Energy Cannons

Shields: None (Energy Resistant Bio Polymer Armour utilised instead)

Propulsion: Sublight engines, Organic Hyperdrive

Travel time between Milky Way and Pegasus: 3 days

Power Source: Multiple Large Organic Generators, Turbo Boosters

Secondary Craft: 10,000 Hornets

Additional Systems: Wraith Sensors

Hornet Control System

**Sentinel**

Class: Heavy Cruiser

Length: 1500m, Width: 500m, Height: 250m

Weapons: Energy Cannon

Shields: None (Energy Resistant Bio Polymer utilised instead)

Propulsion: Sublight engines, Organic Hyperdrive

Travel time between Milky Way and Pegasus: 3 days

Power Source: Organic Generator

Secondary Craft: 150 Hornets

Additional Systems: Wraith Sensors

Hornet Control System

**Arima**

Class: Mothership

Length: 15km, Width: 5km, Height: 800m

Weapons: Energy Cannon

Shields: None (Energy Resistant Bio Polymer utilised instead)

Propulsion: Sublight engines, Organic Hyperdrive

Travel time between Milky Way and Pegasus: 1 day

Power Source: Large Organic Generators, Turbo Boosters

Secondary Craft: 3000 Hornets

Additional Systems:

Wraith Sensors

Hornet Control System

Sentient Computer Core

Internal Holographic Projectors


	4. Jaffa Ships

**Jaffa Weapon Index**

Staff Cannon: Plasma weapon designed to be utilised by and against fighters.

Plasma Blasters: Staff Cannons modified with the Kull warriors plasma repeaters technology for a much higher firing rate at half the yield.

Heavy Staff Cannon: Enlarged version of a standard Staff Cannon, equivalent to Tau'ri Ion Cannon.

Heavy Plasma Blaster: Enlarged version of a standard Plasma Blaster with twice the yield.

Plasma Cannon: Double the size and yield of a Heavy Staff Cannon.

* * *

**Death Glider**

Class: Fighter

Length: 8m, Wingspan: 16m

Weapons: Staff Cannons

Propulsion: Anti Gravity Drive

Power source: Naquadah generator

**Transport Glider**

Class: Transport Fighter

Length: 10m, Wingspan: 16m

Weapons: Staff Cannons

Propulsion: Anti Gravity Drive

Power source: Naquadah generator

Additional Systems: Transport Rings

**Needle Threader**

Class: Stargate traversing Fighter

Length: 8m, Wingspan: 4m

Weapons: Twin Plasma Blasters

Propulsion: Anti Gravity Drive

Power source: Naquadah generator

**Tel'tac**

Class: Cargo Ship

Length: 15m, Width: 10m, Height: 6.5m

Weapons: None

Propulsion: Anti Gravity Drive, Goa'uld Hyperdrive

Power source: Naquadah generator

Additional Systems: Transport Rings

**Al'kesh**

Class: Bomber

Length: 30m, Width: 15m, Height: 10m

Weapons: Twin Heavy Plasma Blasters

Plasma Bomb Launcher

Propulsion: Anti Gravity Drive, Goa'uld Hyperdrive

Power source: Naquadah generator

Additional Systems: Transport Rings

**Ha'tak (Class A) **

Class: Mothership

Length: 700m, Width: 650m, Height: 315m

Weapons: 24 Heavy Staff Cannons

36 Staff Cannons

Shields: Goa'uld designed (One sixth the strength of a Tau'ri Battlecruiser)

Propulsion: Sublight engines, Goa'uld Hyperdrive

Power Source: Large Naquadah Generators

Secondary Craft: 60 Death Gliders/Needle Threaders, 3 Al'kesh

Additional Systems:

Goa'uld Sensors

Goa'uld Computer Core

Ring Transporters

**Ha'tak (Class B) **

Class: Mothership

Length: 700m, Width: 650m, Height: 315m

Weapons: 24 Heavy Staff Cannons

36 Staff Cannons

Shields: Enhanced Goa'uld designed (One quarter the strength of a Tau'ri Battlecruiser)

Propulsion: Sublight engines, Goa'uld Hyperdrive

Power Source: Large Naquadah Generators

Secondary Craft: 60 Death Gliders/Needle Threaders, 3 Al'kesh

Additional Systems:

Goa'uld Sensors

Goa'uld Computer Core

Ring Transporters

**Ha'tak (Class C) **

Class: Mothership

Length: 700m, Width: 650m, Height: 315m

Weapons: 6 Heavy Plasma Cannons

24 Heavy Staff Cannons

36 Plasma Blasters

Shields: Goa'uld designed (One third the strength of a Tau'ri Battlecruiser)

Propulsion: Sublight engines, Goa'uld Hyperdrive

Power Source: Multiple Large Naquadah Generators

Secondary Craft: 60 Death Gliders/Needle Threaders, 3 Al'kesh

Additional Systems:

Goa'uld Sensors

Goa'uld Computer Core

Ring Transporters


	5. Averian Ships

**Averian Weapon Index**

Plasma Bolt Repeater: Plasma weapon designed for use by fighters.

Weapons Nest: 4 Plasma Cannons, 14 Mini Drone Launchers

Mini Drone Missiles: Missiles that deploy multiple micro rockets.

Plasma Cannons: Plasma weapons, half the yield of Tau'ri ICT's.

Heavy Plasma Cannon: Enlarged Plasma Cannons with twice the yield.

Plasma Beam: Averian designed plasma beam weapon, larger than Tau'ri equivalent but with the same yield.

Heavy Plasma Beam: Enlarged Plasma Beam with twice the yield.

Beam Cannon: Massive Plasma Beam weapon with the same yield as the Tau'ri Grodin.

Missile Battery: 12 by 6 mini drone missile launchers.

* * *

**Averian Fighter**

Class: Fighter

Length: 10m, Wingspan: 4m

Weapons: Plasma Bolt Repeater

64 Mini Drones (rockets)

Propulsion: Anti Gravity Drive

Power source: Naquadah generator

**Transport Shuttle**

Class: Shuttle

Length: 16m, Width: 4.7m

Weapons: None

Propulsion: Anti Gravity Drive

Power source: Naquadah generator

**Control Module**

Class: Control Module

Length: 300m, Width: 100m, Height: 75m

Weapons: 12 Plasma Cannons

14 Mini Missile Tubes

Shields: Averian designed (One twelfth the strength of Tau'ri Battlecruiser)

Propulsion: Sublight engines, Averian Hyperdrive

Power Source: Large Naquadah Generators

Additional Systems:

Averian Sensors

Averian Computer Core

Ring Transporters

**Combat Module**

Class: Combat Module

Length: 300m, Width: 100m, Height: 150m

Weapons: 6 Weapon Nests

16 Plasma Cannons

Plasma Beam

Shields: Averian designed (Three times the strength of Control Module)

Propulsion: Sublight engines, Averian Hyperdrive

Power Source: Large Naquadah Generators

Secondary Craft: 30 Averian Fighters

Additional Systems:

Averian Sensors

Averian Computer Core

Ring Transporters

**Transport Module**

Class: Transport Module

Length: 300m, Width: 100m, Height: 75m

Weapons: 3 Weapon Nests

Shields: Averian designed (Twice the strength of Control Module)

Propulsion: Sublight engines, Averian Hyperdrive

Power Source: Large Naquadah Generators

Secondary Craft: 4 Transport Shuttles

Additional Systems:

Averian Sensors

Averian Computer Core

Ring Transporters

**Aror Class**

Class: Warship

Length: 1500m, Width: 350m, Height: 300m

Weapons: Heavy Plasma Beam

4 Plasma Beams

46 Heavy Plasma Cannons

32 Weapon Nests

Shields: Averian designed (Twenty times the strength of the Combat Module)

Propulsion: Sublight engines, Averian Hyperdrive

Power Source: Multiple Large Naquadah Generators

Secondary Craft: 16 Transport Shuttles

Additional Systems:

Averian Sensors

Averian Computer Core

Ring Transporters

**Hope**

Class: Space Station

Length: 18.2km, Width: 9.8km

Weapons: 11 Beam Cannons

92 Plasma Cannons

96 Heavy Plasma Cannons

16 Missile Batteries

Shields: Averian designed (One thousand times the strength of Combat Module)

Propulsion: None

Power Source: Multiple Large Naquadah Generators

Secondary Craft: 1440 Averian Fighters, 240 Modules, Multiple Maintenance Scorpions

Additional Systems:

Averian Sensors

Averian Computer Core

Ring Transporters


	6. Zarasian Fleet

**This one is a little more technical than the others, mostly because it is a copy of the spec list i made for when i first designed the Zarasian fleet and includes shield and weapon strengths. If people request it i could update the other lists to include a similar style.**

* * *

ZARASIAN STRIKE CRAFT  
L: 200m, W: 100m, H: 75m  
Speed: 11 LY/h  
Shield: 600  
Fighters: 12  
Weapons:  
6 Plasma Cannons (60)  
- 2 Bombardment  
24 Point Defence Guns (6)

ZARASIAN LIGHT CRUISER  
L: 400m, W: 200m, H: 150m  
Speed: 27.5 LY/h  
Shield: 1500  
Fighters: 30  
Weapons:  
3 Plasma Beams (300)  
12 Plasma Cannons (60)  
- 4 Bombardment  
48 Point Defence Guns (6)

ZARASIAN HEAVY CRUISER  
L: 800m, W: 400m, H: 300m  
Speed: 55 LY/h  
Shield: 3000  
Fighters: 60  
Weapons:  
6 Plasma Beams (300)  
24 Plasma Cannons (60)  
- 8 Bombardment  
96 Point Defence Guns (6)

ZARASIAN BATTLESHIP  
L: 1500m, W: 750m, H: 500m  
Speed: 100 LY/h  
Shield: 6000  
Fighters: 120  
Weapons:  
3 Heavy Plasma Beams (600)  
6 Plasma Beams (300)  
48 Plasma Cannons (60)  
- 16 Bombardment  
192 Point Defence Guns (6)

ZARASIAN BATTLECRUISER  
L: 1000m, W: 500m, H: 300m  
Speed: 70 LY/h  
Shield: 4500  
Weapons:  
Heavy Plasma Beam (600)  
4 Plasma Beams (300)  
36 Plasma Cannons (60)  
- 8 Bombardment  
154 Point Defence Guns (6)

ZARASIAN TROOP TRANSPORT  
L: 600m, W: 200m, H: 150m  
Speed: 33 LY/h  
Shield: 1800  
Weapons:  
12 Plasma Cannons (60)  
- 8 Bombardment  
48 Point Defence Guns (6)  
Troop Capacity:  
Hatchery Queen  
6000 Reapers  
300 Vehicles  
12 Drop Pods  
10 MDP's

DOOM BRINGER  
L: 20km, W: 6km, H: 1km  
Speed: 14,000 LY/h  
Shield: 900,000  
Fighters: 60,000  
Weapons:  
Super Heavy Plasma Beam (60,000)  
400 Heavy Plasma Beams (600)  
2000 Plasma Beams (300)  
18,000 Plasma Cannons (60)  
- 4000 Bombardment  
77,000 Point Defence Guns (6)  
Troop Capacity:  
500 Hatchery Queen  
3,000,000 Reapers  
150,000 Vehicles  
6000 Drop Pods  
5000 MDP's


End file.
